Odd chibified
by adventure prince
Summary: When X.A.N.A turns Odd into a chibi it's up to Ulrich to look after him but Ulrich soon see's what it's like to be a father warning does not contian yaoi
1. Odd?

"Laser arrow

A/N this my second fanfic no flames please.

"Laser arrow!". Odd shouted as he fired several arrow's at the flying manta. only one was destroyed.

"nice aim odd". said Ulrich sarcastically not paying attention and one of the flying manta doing a rapid fire and devitalized him.

"Oh no Ulrich!". Cried Yumi turning away from defending Aelita. Who was trying to collect data on the location of her father.

"Are you nearly done Aelita?". Said Yumi before… "Hee-ya!". The first fan destroyed the second flying manta but the second missed.

"I'm almost finished just a bit more and…. There, you can take over again Jeremy". Said Aelita giving Jeremy the controls.

"Alright lets get out of here." Said Yumi about to jump on her over wing but the manta zapped her and devitalized her.

"may I interest you in the next open tunnel princess". Said odd jumping onto his over board.

Just before Aelita was about to jump on Jeremy stopped her "Aelita stop! The super computer is picking some strange vibes from the flying manta and it's aimed at odd! Get out of there!".

but it was too late. The flying manta shot a laser at odd. But it wasn't like any other it was blue and before odd was devitalized his outline was turned blue.

Back at the factory

Jeremy was clicking away at his key bored. "It doesn't make sense odd's not in the outer sectors he's not in the core zone he's not in the celestial dome he's not in the arena he's not any were!". Jeremy put his face in his hands.

Aelita put her hand on Jeremy's shoulder "It's not your fault Jeremy even I couldn't have warned him in time in time if I knew"

than something popped up on the screen it was Odd's screen and it was showing that Odd was in the scanner.

"quick down to the scanners!". Yumi Ulrich and Aelita bolted down to the scanner room.

A few minutes later

Jeremy tapped his key bored impatiently he wanted to now if Odd was alright.

Then the elevator shaft lifted but he only saw Yumi Ulrich and Aelita "were is Odd!".

Aelita pointed down. before Jeremy looked down he noticed that the others looked shocked.

Jeremy looked down and there standing holding Aelita's hand was a boy in purple clothes that didn't fit him.

"O-o-odd w-w-what happened t-t-to you" Jeremy stammered kneeling down to Odd's eye level.

"That's my name don't wear it out." said the young Odd "yep it's defiantly odd." said Ulrich rolling his eye's.

"what are we going to do Jeremy" said Yumi "we'll have to find out how Odd got this way and try to reverse it get Odd down to the scanner's and put him in one" said Jeremy walking back to his chair.

Back in the scanner room

"Get in there!" barked Ulrich trying to get Odd into one of the scanner's "No no no!" screamed odd pushing his arm's and leg's on the edges of the scanner.

"okay we'll do this the hard way" Ulrich smirked and started tickling Odd under his arm's.

Odd started laughing and giggling and tripped and fell into the scanner "Alright Einstein his in now start scanning" the door's closed and the scanner started up.

Back in the computer lab

"It seems that the flying manta was carrying some sort of ageing code that reversed Odd's age".

"So how do we get Odd back to normal" said Aelita "there's no need to worry I've already set up a program that should be ready in a week"

"A week! What are we going to do about Odd's class and what about kiwi." Said Yumi worried it was bad enough that she had been threatened with expulsion but it would be even worse for Odd.

"I'll take care of that and you can take of Kiwi." Said Aelita. "What! I know that my parent's like Kiwi but I'm not sure if there willing to put up with him for a week."

Back in the scanner room

"Alright Ulrich it's done Odd can come out now" came Jeremy's voice from the micro phone.

The scanner door's opened and there stood Odd and the first thing he did was run up to Ulrich and kick him in the knee. "yow! why you little brat!." "you meanie that was no fair." Odd said sitting on the floor and started to sulk. " For Jeremy's sake he better have good news you're a pain in the neck."

After Ulrich had forced Odd into the elevator and got up to the lab.

"Einstein you better have good news" said Ulrich dragging Odd into the lab by his hand "I do I've set up a program that should be ready in a week." "What! But what about class and kiwi. Jeremy began to tell Ulrich about the plan "Aelita is going to have a word with the principal and Yumi is going to take care of Kiwi.

"Oh that's good but what about Odd" asked Ulrich taking a moment to glare at Odd who was sticking his tongue out at him.

"Oh that's easy you'll take care of him" Ulrich went pale and he was about to faint but Yumi caught him.

"Are you crazy!" "no not at all" Ulrich's face was bright red with anger "I can't take care of him he'll drive me up the wall." "Come on Ulrich remember the time me and odd fell out and we sorted it out." Said Aelita.

"Well that's different what if some one finds him it'll be big trouble for all of us." Said Ulrich trying to look for Odd.

They found Odd under Jeremy's chair asleep "I'll do it but I won't like it." Said Ulrich picking up Odd and heading for the elevator.

A/N that's chapter 1 the week will be chaos for poor Ulrich


	2. getting sorted

A/N here's the second chapter enjoy

A/N here's the second chapter enjoy

"Sir I would like to have a talk with you." said Aelita walking into Dellmoss office.

"Oh miss stones, to what do I owe the pleasure." said the principle looking up from his paper work.

"I just came to tell you that my cousin odd won't be in school for a week he's very ill." said Aelita.

"I'm very sorry to hear that miss stones I hope your cousin makes a speedy recovery." Said Dellmoss scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Aelita left the office where Yumi was waiting with kiwi. "How did it go Yumi asked trying to keep kiwi from barking. Kiwi was wondering were his master was.

"It went great the principle didn't suspect a thing." "Oh that's great now I just have to take care of kiwi." Said Yumi and no surprise kiwi started barking again.

"quiet kiwi do you want Jim to hear you" said Yumi trying to cover kiwi's mouth.

"Hey what's going on around here!" came Jim's voice. "Quick get out of here before Jim catch's you" said Aelita pushing Yumi towards the exit.

"Come on kiwi do you want to be taken away from Odd ." Yumi said dragging the dog out of the building by his leash.

Jim came rushing around the corner and ran up to Aelita. "Hey stones have you seen a dog around here." said Jim panting for breath.

"Why no I haven't Jim you must be hearing things" lied Aelita trying to hold back her laughter.

"That is were your wrong young lady before you came here there had been a dog running around the school he better watch out I was once a great dog catcher" said Jim sounding proud.

"You were a dog catcher Jim" said Aelita sounding surprised "yes I was but I'd rather not talk about it" Jim said doing his catch phrase and then left.

At the ishyama house.

"Err mom dad I would like to ask you something" said Yumi in her nervous voice when she wanted to ask her parents if she could do something.

"What is dear" asked here mother "You now Odd's dog" "yes little litchi" said her father. "Well I was wondering if he could stay here for a week" Yumi said biting her thumb.

"A week!" boomed her father "Why can't Odd take care of him" asked Hiroki.

Yumi panicked for a moment but than an idea popped into her head and then put her face in her hand and pretended to cry.

"What's wrong dear" said Yumi's mother. "I didn't want to say this Odd's been kidnapped and the ransom note said that if his parents don't pay in a week than…" Yumi pretended to cry even louder.

"Oh sweetie we're so sorry we didn't know said Yumi's mother wrapping her arm's around her daughter.

"Of course we'll take care of Litchi." "now hold on for just one minute." said Mr Ishyama before his wife gave him a look that said don't you dare.

"On second thought he can make himself at home." Mr ishyama said before hiding his head in a news paper.

"So is Odd your new boyfriend or are you still in love with Ulrich." Said Hiroki.

"Why I'm gonna beat you senseless and then tip you on your head!." yelled Yumi starting to chase her brother around the room.

Back at kadic academy in Ulrich and Odd's room.

"A ransom note please what kind of excuse is that." Laughed Ulrich. Falling of his bed.

"Well its not like you could've done any better" said Yumi kicking the younger youth.

"Ow Yumi! I was just kidding!" said Ulrich getting up and rubbing his hip where Yumi had kicked him.

"it doesn't matter as long as Yumi's parents believed it it'll work" said Jeremy handing Ulrich Odd.

"You guys owe me big time for this" said Ulrich shooting all of them a death glare.

The bell rang for class's. "Well we better get going or we'll get in trouble" said Aelita.

"Now you stay here and if you take one step out of this room for more than half a second you'll be standing in that corner for the whole week" said Ulrich pointing to a corner.

Odd just nodded his head and sat on his bed "Good and if your good I'll bring you some meatballs and gravy" said Ulrich closing the door.

When Ulrich was in the hallway he begin to blush "Ulrich what's wrong" asked Yumi

"I'm starting to feel like a father said Ulrich walking still with a blush on his face as his friends laughed.

In the room Odd had a big grin on his face "I'll show him that I can be a real pain in the neck"

A/N That's the second chapter next Odd will show Ulrich what its like to be a father


	3. monday the secrets out

A/N This is the 3rd chapter and the start of the week

Monday

Odd looked out the door and once he saw that the coast was clear he ran out as fast as he could.

"And what do you think your doing here young man" Odd spun around to see Jim towering over him.

Odd couldn't find anything to say just turned tail and ran with Jim right behind him.

In science class.

"so does anybody know the answer" said Ms Huwts. Both Jeremy and Herb put there hands up but as always Ms Huwts chose Jeremy.

But at that moment the door swung open and in came Odd and Jim. Odd noticed Ulrich ran over to him and jumped into his arm's.

"I through I told you to stay in your room!" Ulrich scolded but made sure no one heard him.

"Stern I see that you know this little runt" said Jim trying to take Odd away from Ulrich but his hands were slapped away by several girls including Ms Huwts.

"Jim! That child is no more than a baby don't you dare lay one finger on him." Said Ms Huwts giving Jim her famous glare.

"b-but Yolanda….." "Jim if you lay so much as finger nail on this boy I'll put more lumps on that fat head of yours. Than there are on a pile of mash potatoes."

Jim didn't say another word just ran as fast as lighting out of the room "now that that's over Ulrich who is this" said Ms Huwts.

"His my…" What could Ulrich possible say that would be believable "I love you big brother" odd said through Ulrich's shirt.

"I didn't now you had a brother Ulrich" said Huwts "Nether did I" Ulrich whispered As he looked into Odd's eyes.

At recess

"Oh Ulrich his so cute" said sissy pinching Odd's cheeks "He sort of looks like that dork Odd but his to cute for that" Ulrich and the others tried hard to hold back there laughter

"Is this your girlfriend." "NO!" Ulrich and Yumi said in union. Then they looked at each other awkwardly.

Sissy stuck up her nose "Your such a jerk Ulrich!." And with that she turned her back and went back to her lackey's Nicolas and Herb.

"Does that mean Yummy is your girlfriend" Odd said "First off it's "Yumi" not yummy And she's my friend not my girlfriend."

"So is she your girlfriend" Odd said pointing too Aelita. "NO!" Ulrich and Jeremy yelled

"So does that mean that he's your…" Odd was cut off by Ulrich putting his hand across his mouth.

"Don't you dare say what I think your gonna say" said Ulrich removing his hand.

"And if I do?." Odd said. Ulrich put his mouth next to the child's ear.

The others could only hear mumbling. They could tell Ulrich had something frightening when Odd's eye's widened.

"You wouldn't dare!?." Odd screamed "I dare" said Ulrich picking odd up and carrying him to their room leaving the other's vary confused

A/N I'm open for request if any of the one's that have reviewed so far please give me something good for what Ulrich could do to odd if you do than put it on A.S.A.P


	4. the spanking

A/N I couldn't decide which request to do so I did them all thank you everyone who requested.

Tuesday

Ulrich was fast asleep when he heard a creaking. He woke up and turned to see the door wide open and Odd sneaking out.

"Were do you think your going?" Ulrich hissed glaring at the boy. Odd froze in fear and turned around looking as scared as heck.

"I d-don't want to b-be with you!" Odd shuddered and ran away. Ulrich ran after him and since his legs were longer than odds he easily caught him. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Odd screamed starting to throw a tantrum.

"I've had enough of your bad behaviour! So I'm going to straiten you out!" Ulrich scolded carrying Odd back into the room sat down on the bed and took Odd over his knee

"Let me go! You drop out!" Odd yelled

"Shut your mouth you brat!" Ulrich shouted raising his hand and bringing it down on the child's rear.

"Ouch!" Odd screamed wiggling in Ulrich's grasp and it only took nine swats to make him cry. Ulrich picked Odd up and held him close as the child cried over his shoulder. "Shhh it's over" Ulrich said gently cradling Odd back and forth.

(At recess)

"…And above that he's also grounded no video games or second portions" Ulrich stated to Jeremy.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Jeremy asked. Fixing the program to change odd back.

"Yeah but it's the way I was raised and another thing Jeremy when Odd was turned into that little omen why didn't he ask about his parents?"

"According to the scanner X.A.N.A used a program to steal apart of Odds memory like Aelita and the Scphazoa" Jeremy explained.

"So in other words not only does Odd not know who we are but he can't remember his parents either." Ulrich asked as Yumi and Aelita approached.

"Where's Odd?" asked Aelita looking around for the boy.

"The little thorn-in-my-thigh is in our room" Ulrich said before hearing sissy's voice. "Hello you little cutie!" She squealed "Please tell me that's not our little cutie" Ulrich groaned and groaned even deeper when the others nodded and turned around to see Odds cheeks being pinched by the principles daughter.

"Uh-Oh!" Odd spluttered as he saw Ulrich stomping over to them his expression as cold as ice. "Bye" Odd said quickly before turning around to run but tripped over his legs and fell. Ulrich stopped in his tracks when he saw this and watched as Odds eyes began to swell up with tears and he started screaming. Ulrich ran over there like he was using super sprint and scooped up Odd in his arms and held him close to him.

"There, there it's alright" Ulrich soothed as Odds crying was reduced to soft sobs. Ulrich then noticed something out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeremy, Yumi and Aelita smiling at him. "Well what are you three looking at!" The three gasped at Ulrich's change of mood "Haven't you ever seen a kid cry before. I'm going to go put a plaster on his knee that should keep him and you out of trouble!" Ulrich scowled carrying Odd to the infirmary.

A/N well that's this chapter done see you next time


	5. the tower and a bath

A/N sorry it took so long

Wednesday

"What am I going to do with you?" Ulrich questioned bouncing Odd on his lap.

Odd giggled happily "This is fun"

"Jeremy please tell me you've nearly got the program ready I can't take much of this" The brunette samurai ground

"It's gonna take 2 more days before the program is ready" Jeremy said looking over his shoulder from the super computer but then the machine started beeping "Oh That's all we need right now! An activated tower!" Jeremy yelled slamming his fist on the keyboard.

"I'll call Yumi and Aelita" Ulrich said taking out his cell-phone.

(After the girls got to the factory)

"Your going to the forest sector" Jeremy's voice projected as Ulrich Yumi and Aelita got into the scanners

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita, Virtualisation"

(on Lyoko)

The samurai, Geisha and elf landed on there feet in the middle of a forest sector the emerald green landscape looked as if it would go on for miles.

"I'll try to figure out what X.A.N.A is up to" Jeremy called from above.

"Right Jeremy" Aelita called back hoping to Yumi's side and wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist and the vehicle went to the air.

"Ulrich! You look so cool!" Odd called threw the head piece yelling down Jeremy's ear at the same time.

The Lyoko warriors raced to the tower where they where greeted by three Crabs.

The one in the middle shot at Ulrich's arm throwing him off balance and making him fall of his bike. Yumi jumped off her Over-wing onto the crabs head and drove her fans into it's weak point and jumped of as it exploded. Ulrich picked himself up and sheathed his katana charging at the crab with his super sprint. Yumi took out her fan and threw it at the big red monsters head but only damaged it. She caught her fan and charged and the crab but was hit in her leg making her having to kneel the second shot at her chest knocking her to the ground. (She was laying on her stomach) Ulrich stepped in front of Yumi he was able to defend her from the first shot but the second shot got past him and hit Yumi in the head. Ulrich watched in shock as Yumi's body fall to pieces and her virtual skeleton disappeared. Aelita threw an energy field to destroy one of the crabs whilst Ulrich destroyed the other one. "The ways clear Aelita!" Ulrich called

"Right" Aelita replied phasing threw the tower

(back at the factory)

"So should we go back in time?" Aelita asked sitting on the chair arm.

Jeremy shook his "X.A.N.A didn't do anything."

"Are you sure Einstein?" Ulrich asked bouncing Odd on his lap again.

"I must have checked the entire city a hundred times X.A.N.A didn't do anything" Jeremy said scanning the city one last time.

"well it's late and we better get back before Jim finds out" Ulrich suggested picking up the now sleeping Odd.

(Thursday)

"You wanted to see me Mr Dellmoss?" Odd tugged at Ulrich's leg "Sorry. You wanted to see _us_ Mr Dellmoss"

"Yes Mr Stern I think it's about time you bathed your little brother there have been some complaints" the principle explained

"By who?" Ulrich asked

"Everyone in France" Sissy scowled poking her head through the door with a cloths peg on her nose. (A bit of a random moment there)

(At the showers)

"Alright lets get you clean" Ulrich said helping Odd strip of his cloths.

"Why do I have to take a bath?" Odd asked as Ulrich turned on the water and got him wet.

"Because we need to keep you clean and smell good" and then Ulrich whispered "_to bad it doesn't work with your feet_"

After Odd had been bathed Ulrich started to dry him

"Ulrich why does Jerry talk like strangely?" Odd asked

"First off it's **Jeremy** not Jerry and he's just smart sometimes even we can't understand what he's saying" Ulrich chuckled

"How come you blush every time you see Yumi?" Odd asked

"Ok that's enough out of you!" Ulrich said quickly turning to get Odd's cloths.

"Why?" Odd asked

"Because…I'd rather not talk about" Ulrich said as he bright red

Next time last chapter


	6. The end

A/N FINALY! This is the last chapter tell me what u think

(Friday)

Ulrich was jumping around the room clicking his heels. Today was the day that Odd would be able to turn back to his original age.

"Ulrich, I know it's been a long week but there's no need to be this exited" Jeremy sighed rolling his eyes along with Yumi and Aelita.

"Why is Ulrich so happy?" asked Odd looking up at Yumi

"He's just stupid that way" Yumi said trying to keep her smile

"Ulrich, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… the program won't be ready till this afternoon" Jeremy said quickly at the last part.

"WHAT!" Ulrich yelled and for a second everyone thought that the roof was going to be blasted of the building.

"Now calm down Ulrich it's not as bad as it seems" Jeremy sputtered out, hiding his face behind his laptop.

"Not as bad as it seems? Of course it's as bad as it seems" Ulrich screamed, fixing Jeremy with a sharp-as-knives glare.

"Well at least this will give you more time to bond" Aelita giggled covering her mouth with the tip of her fingers. Ulrich turned his attention to the pink haired elf with a cold stare

"Then why don't you take him to "Bond" with him?" Ulrich growled but a little purple blob zoomed past the young girl and clung to Ulrich's shirt.

"NOOOOOOO I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!" Odd cried letting out an ear piercing scream. Ulrich was taken back by this action after all they'd been through the samurai had never expected for the kid to be so attached to him.

"There, there it's alright I won't let anyone take you away" Ulrich soothed, rubbing comfort circles on Odd's back and gave a comforting smile.

"Awwwww" Aelita sighed at the cuteness, a twinkle in her eyes.

Ulrich blushed and set his roommate on his feet "Well it's only one more day" he muttered rubbing the back of his head and smiling bashfully while his friends starting laughing. As soon as the others had left Odd let out a bored sigh.

"I'm sooooooooo bored" Odd whined to himself. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, a big frown across his face. But then he stared at the door. Odd got up resting his right elbow on his left hand and placed his right hand on his chin and thought deeply. He could leave and go exploring but that would risk getting into trouble with Ulrich or even worse he could run into that bloated blimp Jim. But he could always get back before Ulrich got back and he knew he could outrun Jim and so he left.

Odd walked through school gazing in amazement from his point of view everything was really big. He then saw the gates and decided to go even further out.

Meanwhile back with Ulrich and Co. class had just finished.

"For the first time I was hoping that class wouldn't end!" Ulrich sighed before "OW!" Yumi had whacked him one, square on the noggin "What was that for?" Ulrich barked, glaring at his geisha friend but cowered when Yumi gave him a more intimidating glare.

"Because you're starting to take this too far, at first it was funny but now it's just being mean!" Yumi scolded, puncturing every word with a wave of her finger.

"But he's so immature!"

"He's a child Ulrich! You probably acted the same way when you where that age!"

"Yeah and got put over my dad's knee every time!" Ulrich growled.

"Well I guise it's true what they say "Like father, like son" Eh Ulrich?"

"Don't you dare compare me to him!" Ulrich snarled his eye's glowing with rage.

"Then don't act like him!"

Ulrich let out a frustrated sigh and gave Yumi a satisfying smile "Don't you ever get tired of being right?"

"No" Yumi grinned.

"Fine since it is his last day like this I'll treat him" Ulrich cooed entering his room. Yumi turned around to go home but spun around on her heels when she heard Ulrich yell "THAT LITTLE WEASEL!"

"Well that didn't last long" Yumi grumbled.

"Yumi He's gone!" Ulrich yelled with worry in his voice.

"WHAT?"

"I'll call Jeremy and Aelita you start looking for him" Ulrich urged taking out his phone only to have it snatched away by Yumi.

"No! I'LL call Jeremy and Aelita and YOU will start looking for him!" Yumi exclaimed taking out her own phone and started dialling.

Ulrich not wishing to argue ran off to find the small Della Robbia before something happened to him, but first he had to think where could he possibly be? (It didn't take him long to figure it out)

Meanwhile in a nearby restaurant "Your order sir" a waitress chirped giving Odd his food.

"Thanks!" Odd giggled, but didn't get a chance to tuck in as he was hoisted out of his seat by a certain brunette samurai making him release a lowed gulp. Now Ulrich wasn't angry that would be an understatement he was down right furious! His face was bright red, his teeth where bared and clenched together so tightly it looked like he was trying to push them back into his gums and the weirdest part was that steam was coming out of his ears but it was hard to tell if it was just the steam coming from Odd's food.

"Excuse me sir, but you still need to pay" The waitress said. Ulrich dug into his pocket and pulled out all the money he had (Fortunately it was enough) and slammed it onto the waitress's tray making her cringe upon impact and glared at the samurai as he stomped out of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry" Odd whimpered in a weak voice.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Ulrich growled and glared at the boy as he sat him roughly on the bench in the park

"I was bored" Odd whined

"That's no excuse!" Ulrich scolded taking the purple clad brat by the arm and flipping him over his knee and raised his hand bringing it down hard on Odd's backside releasing a sharp yelp of pain.

"I'm sorry!" Odd whimpered, tears already flowing to eyes as Ulrich continued to punish him.

After a few minutes Ulrich stopped and held the purple clayed boy in his arms and softly rubbed his back as he cried into his chest.

"I was so worried about you" Ulrich mused using his other hand to brush through Odds hair. "Promise me you'll never run off again"

"I promise" Odd whimpered.

"Good" Ulrich smiled lifting himself and Odd up.

"Your not mad at me anymore…why?"

"To tell you the truth I was never mad at you just worried" Ulrich cooed brushing a lock of hair out of Odd's eyes.

"I'm sorry I ran off and worried you" Odd muffled nuzzling into Ulrich's shirt as they walked to the factory.

"I know Odd I know"

"The programs ready Ulrich!" Jeremy's voice projected from the scanner rooms' microphone.

"Alright, Odd listen up, you're going to be sent to another world but don't be scared I'll be with you in a few minutes okay?" Ulrich reassured.

"Okay"

"Good boy" Ulrich smiled and ruffled Odd's hair and placed him inside the scanner then got into to one of his own followed by Aelita.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization!"

Ulrich landed first on the desert sectors plateau followed by Aelita he then dashed to the side to catch Odd (Who know looked like a kid dressed up as a kitten for Halloween and placed him on his shoulders. Later came Yumi.

"The tower is north of your current position" Jeremy called from above and the quartet set off on their vehicles towards the tower it wasn't easy first they where attacked by a swarm of Hornets, a trio of Krabs and twin Mega-tanks. They had been able to wipe out the hornets with only few hits to the shoulders and legs. They had easily dispatched the Krabs. But the fight with the mega-tanks had ended in a drew with Yumi taking out one and the other taking her out. And now the team was running for the tower and just made it. The Mega-tank hit the tower hard and bounced off it and straight into the virtual sea.

"Alright we just got to wait for the program to load" Aelita explained and started gliding her hands across the screen.

"What are we doing here?" Odd asked a little timid of his surroundings and curled his lips into a large frown.

"It's just a tower where perfectly safe" Ulrich assured giving him a comforting smile.

"Ulrich, I know we haven't be very nice to each other, but I still enjoyed it"

"Yeah you where annoying but you are kinda cute" Ulrich said with bit more enthusiasm.

"Ulrich" Odd opened his arms "Can I have a hug?"

Ulrich smiled and bent down embracing the younger boy and they stayed like that until Aelita started giggling and a familiar voice was heard.

"Ulrich what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Ulrich looked down to see a back to normal and very confused Odd looking up at him who turned into a back to normal and freaked out Odd.

"Ulrich what on earth are you doing?" Odd shouted squirming out of Ulrich's grip and the 2 started a conversation with Odds confused and outraged quirks and Ulrich's stuttering explanation all the while Aelita laughing from afar. "…and what's worse I remember everything that's happened this week!"

"Now, Odd I can explain" Ulrich through up his hands in defence and slowly started to backup towards the tower exit.

"You spank me! You bathe me! What else is there to explain?" Odd shouted brandishing his claws and went into overdrive mode! Chasing Ulrich out of the tower and the sounds of lazer's being fired and Ulrich's screaming.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**


End file.
